Last Taste of Freedom
by BLACKxDOVE
Summary: All of Storybrooke is abuzz with celebratory glee at the announcement of Princess Emma's impending marriage. But, on the night before she is to be wed, Regina unexpectedly crashes Emma's bachelorette party, uninvited, and unannounced with the promise of a gift that a certain princess could never refuse.


**Last Taste of Freedom**  
_Written by BLACKXDOVE_

* * *

The night air was sweltering and sticky from the mid-summer humidity, clinging to the many bodies in the bar in glistening streaks of sweat as they danced. Fluorescent neon lights flashed to the beat of chaotic techno music, igniting the boisterous room in bouts of rainbows as people laughed and sung in celebratory, and drunken, glee. Perhaps it was overwhelmingly hot, the consumption of liquor only quelling the heat, and maybe everyone was a little too inebriated to present themselves in the proper fashion, but all of those things seemed to be ignored by the masses. Considering everything Storybrooke and it's citizens' had been through over the past few years it was a collective sigh of relief to engage in an evening of pure happiness and excitement; after all, it wasn't a princess' bachelorette party every night.

Placed directly in the middle of the bar was a large, wooden communal table where several women sat drinking, and laughing with one another as they watched the other guests mingle on the dance floor. Their laughs, and hearty spirits seemed to keep the other guests smiling and dancing even after they could barely see, let alone walk, straight. But, it was one woman in particular that everyone at the party kept looking to, unconsciously making sure that she was as cheerful and upbeat as the rest of them. This particular woman was seated at the head of the table and she was none other than the blushing bride: Emma Swan. Her pale, flushed cheeks were framed by glossy, golden curls that clung to her heated skin. A lopsided smirk played across her lips as she stared blankly, in a daze, at the sparkling diamond that rested on her ring finger.

Although, Emma was never the type of woman to be touched, or left speechless at the spectacle of lavish gifts, or nonsensical sentiments, she couldn't seem to pull her dizzy green eyes from the perfectly carved jewel that seemed to glow in the dimly lit bar. It wasn't the item itself that imprinted the silly grin on Emma's face, no it wasn't that at all, instead, it was the promise that the ring had sealed once it had been placed onto her slim, and shaking finger. It represented an oath of being forever cherished and loved, a vow of being completely, and utterly wanted by another human being. And it was those promises, and those acknowledgements that made Emma Swan's breath still, and her heart dance an erratic waltz in her chest every time her gaze caught a mere glimmer of the ring.

Absently running her finger along the space of skin above her engagement ring—the space where her wedding band would come to rest tomorrow afternoon—Emma licked her lips and lifted her glass to her lips lightly. Smiling into the tumblr in unabashed happiness, she let her eyes flutter shut as tart whiskey poured into her mouth and down her throat. Heat welled up in her stomach from a combination of the alcohol, and nervous butterflies, and she grinned even wider as the last remnants of the whiskey tumbled into her greedy mouth. But, just as the last drops disappeared from her tongue, and her glass was unceremoniously placed back down onto the table, Emma's body stiffened as a familiar, warm hand slid up the length of her bare arm, and stopped, resting on her back.

Licking her lips, green eyes slid open slowly, as Emma turned in her seat and was rendered still by dark, shimmering eyes that seemed to devour her in one simple glance. Biting down on her bottom lip as her gaze drifted over a perfectly sculpted olive cheek, Emma shivered and leaned forward unconsciously, nearly falling into the unexpected guest. This sudden clumsy action rewarded the blonde with a small smirk from the dark woman who's hands came to rest on Emma's hips, holding her steady. The slender fingers seemed to burn holes through her tight, white dress, and Emma sighed loudly as the hands gripped tighter, and became more demanding. But, before Emma, or the other woman, could properly react to the friction that was quickly building between them, they became aware that everyone's eyes were on them. Taking the initiative, the brunette straightened her posture and eyed the small, intimate crowd of guests. Licking her full lips slowly, she smiled mischievously as her hands fell away from Emma's hips.

"Sorry, I'm late." She announced to the room, her black eyes gleaming with delight as her gaze fell onto the women seated at the table, their mouths agape.

"Regina," a voice from the other side of the table came, tinged with shock and laced with a tone that demanded answers, "what are you doing here?"

Regina lifted her eyes to the woman who was quickly rounding the table and heading towards her at record speed. Curling her lip slightly, as her dark eyes rolled in annoyance, the brunette took a deep breath and folded her hands neatly on the silky material that encased her stomach. The weather itself was enough to put Regina on edge, and yet this woman thought it best to approach, and essentially reprimand, the brunette for merely showing up to a party that was common local knowledge. Snow White, Regina quietly scoffed to herself as she looked into the clearly frustrated green eyes before her, would certainly not be impressed, nor pleased with what Regina had planned for this evening.

"Am I not allowed to congratulate the bride on her impending wedding day?" The brunette asked dryly, her tongue brushing over her bottom lip in a vaguely suggestive manner, "I thought that was the point of this…bachelorette party, is it not?"

"Yes, that is the point" Snow nodded, her eyes slowly narrowing as she folded her arms delicately across her chest, "but only for invited guests, Madam Mayor."

"Invited guests?" Regina laughed richly to herself, her hands smoothing down the fabric of her blouse as she took two small steps forward and breathed in deeply as she cocked her head to the side. "Silly me, I assumed the invitation was optional."

The two women continued to stare at each other, both unyielding in their respective opinions, black and green eyes dueling in a silent war that made every person in the bar blink and frown in discomfort. A small sigh of annoyance fell from Emma's parted lips as she watched her mother and Regina fight each other with sharp glances, and calculated expressions. Sliding out of her seat, Emma stood, absently situating her short, white dress as she walked over to the two women, sliding between them. Placing a soothing hand on her mother's shoulder, Emma eyed both of them with obvious frustration as she cleared her throat loudly.

"Do you two really have to do this…now?" She asked, her voice firm as she looked between the two women on opposite sides of her.

"Yes." They both replied evenly, in unison.

Rolling her green eyes once more, Emma bit down on her bottom lip and turned to face her mother, giving her an, almost, patronizing glance. Snow stubbornly pulled her focus from Regina and looked to her daughter, instantly frowning at the exasperated expression pressed against her beautiful features. Reaching a hand out, Snow smoothed her hand over one of Emma's burning cheeks and ran her thumb over the skin slowly; over and over until her daughter's brow began to lose some of it's crumpled tension.

"Emma," Snow began, worrying her bottom lip delicately between her teeth as she raised her other hand and cupped her daughter's face within her palms, "I'm sorry, neither of us," she paused, sending a searing glance in Regina's direction, "should be arguing tonight during your party." Smiling at Emma for a brief moment, Snow's eyes lowered and her voice grew quiet as she leaned forward, "but…you know how I am when it comes to tradition, and Regina is blatantly—"

Scowling as her mother's voice began to grow louder as her frustration got the better of her, Emma stepped back and raised her hand, instantly cutting off Snow's rant. Turning around quickly, the blonde stared into Regina's amused dark eyes and pointed towards the door to the bar, her lips mouthing the word '_outside_'. Grumbling, Regina rolled her eyes and lolled her head back dramatically as she slowly turned and walked to the door, and exited the bar with a resounded scoff of disapproval. Closing her eyes, Emma pinched the bridge of her nose as she cocked her head to the side. Keeping her eyes shut, she licked her lips and allowed herself to feel the slight spinning sensation that one too many drinks had offered her.

"I'm drunk, and I'm getting married tomorrow," Emma sighed, opening her eyes so that she could see her mother's blurry form within her gaze, "and right now, I honestly don't care about tradition. So, I'm going outside to talk to Regina for a minute, and then I'll come right back inside, okay?"

Placing a hand on her hip, and opening her mouth to object, Snow quickly pressed her lips together as she saw Emma's face contort into an expression that would not take no for an answer. Taking a deep breath, she nodded her head reluctantly and watched as Emma gave her a small smile and bounded out of the bar after Regina. Shaking her head in dismay as she watched the door close behind her daughter's retreated form, Snow walked back over to her seat and guzzled the remnants of her wine. Although her daughter was a princess, and had royal blood flowing through her veins, she certainly wasn't a damsel when it came to character, and that thought made Snow's red lips curl into a wide smile, her chest nearly puffing out with pride.

Outside, the air was thick with heat, and unresolved tension, and it hit Emma hard as she found herself alone on the sidewalk in front of the bar. Her thighs unconsciously pressed tightly together as the humidity, and anticipation rolled down her spine in small trails of sweat. Taking steadying breaths, Emma let her eyes focus in on her surroundings as she looked around, frantically searching for the woman she couldn't seem to pull from her mind. Biting on her lip in worry of Regina having left already, she let her eyes slide closed, a shiver ricocheting throughout her limbs as she felt a hot breath caress against her neck, and heard the most delicious voice within her ear.

"Looking for me, dear?"

"Yes," Emma breathed, turning around to face Regina, her cheeks flushed and her thighs trembled as she finally caught a more detailed look at the other woman.

Regina's skin seemed to glow in the pale moonlight, glistening with perspiration; her black eyes were glossy and distant with the presence of alcohol in her system, which also led to her blouse's neckline being considerably lower than usual with the subtraction of a few extra buttons. Emma's greedy green eyes raked across the ample amount of cleavage, her tongue sweeping across her bottom lip as her eyes traced the visible appearance of a flash of black lace. Her body hummed with arousal as Regina lifted a hand, her fingers toying with a button before slowly loosening it, and allowing her blouse to fall open an inch further.

"You're killing me, Regina. This…" Emma started, her words trailing off as she let Regina take her hand, and tuck it beneath the material of her blouse. A stifled moan left Emma's lips as she felt Regina's breast fill her palm, her fingers twitching in need. "This can't be—_shouldn't be_—what I'm doing the night before my wedding."

"Can't, or shouldn't, Ms. Swan?" Regina asked, her voice nearly a moan as she arched herself forward, pressing more firmly into Emma's hand. Then, suddenly, pulling away from the blonde's touch, Regina turned and began walking around the corner of the bar into the alley, calling behind her: "Make up your mind, dear."

Gulping in deep breaths of air, Emma's eyes frantically shifted between the entrance to the bar, and the small, dark alley beside it. Clenching her teeth together in complete, and utter frustration, the blonde took a few steps toward the bar, then balled her hands into fists. Growling, Emma jerked herself away from the door and stalked in the same direction that Regina had left. Rounding the corner, she saw the other woman standing in the middle of the alley with her back turned toward Emma, which only caused the blonde to become all the more aggressive in her approach.

When Regina was within reaching distance, Emma grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her up against the wall. Regina let out a silent gasp of surprise as her back roughly crashed against the hard brick of the bar, a mischievous smile painted across her full, red lips; she had been waiting for this reaction. Within seconds, Emma's thigh found it's way between Regina's legs and she watched as the black, shimmering eyes, fell closed, red lips parting with ragged breaths as Emma created delicious friction between the other woman's thighs. Nails dug into the flesh of the blonde's bare back as she pushed harder, Regina's hips rocking against Emma's leg in feverish undulations as if physically begging for release then and there. And this turn of events caused Emma's face to alight with a devious smirk as she let her thigh slip away. Although Regina was a very proud woman, a woman who never allowed any person, except herself, to wield power, she couldn't help but release the smallest of whimpers as the blonde ended the wonderful pressure against her pussy.

"What made you come here tonight?" Emma asked, her hands, skilled and demanding, as they ran up Regina's stomach, quickly unfastening the remaining buttons on the creamy silken blouse.

"I came…" the woman sighed, pausing as she watched Emma's fingers making quick work of her clothing, "I came to give you a gift."

"A gift?" Emma glared, skepticism creasing her fair brow as she loosened the last button, "what kind of gift?"

"Well," Regina started, her chest rising and falling rapidly with hurried breaths, and a racing pulse, "this is your last night as a single woman, and I thought that, perhaps…" Ceasing her words, the brunette let her hands slide down her bare stomach to the waistband of her pants, where she began slowly unfastening them, exposing the bare flesh of her mound. "…perhaps I could give you your last taste of freedom before you begin your journey as a wife."

Thin lips parted in a silent groan of pleasure as Emma leaned forward, her tongue curling in her mouth as she ran it along her bottom teeth. She wanted to speak, wanted to accept Regina's gift with a rich, sarcastic humor that the two had become accustom to over the last few years, but her will wouldn't allow it. No, Emma needed to devour the other woman entirely, and she needed to do it now. Hard, with a fierceness, and roughness that only her fingers and teeth could offer in acceptance. With that notion in mind, Emma took her right hand and grazed her nails down Regina's body, starting from her neck, falling between her breasts and down her stomach to the sagging material of the brunette's dress pants. Regina's head lolled back against the brick wall, her hands gripping Emma's shoulders tightly, slender fingers shaking as she felt the blonde's palm slide into her pants and cup her sex.

"So wet…" Emma murmured, her voice low and steady as she began rubbing Regina's center slow and hard, her fingers quickly growing sufficiently damp, "you've been waiting a long time for this, haven't you?"

"Mmmm," Regina replied in a daze, her hips coming up to meet Emma's hand with every small gesture of friction, the sheer pleasure causing her to become far more honest, as she hissed: "yes…"

A devious grin illuminated Emma's shadowy features as she watched the expressions of ecstasy encompass Regina's face. Taking her time, the blonde slowly allowed one finger to slide inside the other woman, curling it slightly as she began thrusting; quiet moans, and soft intakes of air causing Emma's center to ache and throb with need, her thighs growing wet as she added a second finger. Licking her lips, she leaned forward and stole a frantic, needy kiss from Regina, sucking hard on the full, bottom lip before slipping her tongue into the other woman's mouth. Regina moaned loudly as she pulled Emma closer, wanting—_needing_—to feel more of the blonde against her.

The kiss lasted for a few, breathless moments, but slowly ended with both women sucking in deep, shaking breaths, their chests heaving in intoxicated bliss. Emma dropped her mouth to the brunette's neck, her tongue tracing a hot trail along a chiseled jaw. Regina bit down on her lip, hard, nearly drawing blood as the blonde continued to suckle and nip at the sensitive flesh of her throat. Dark eyes fluttered shut, rolling back into her skull as she felt the fingers within her pick up speed, the thrusts becoming harder and deeper. Emma felt the woman center clench tightly around her as she began sucking fiercely on a racing pulse point. A cry tumbled clumsily from Regina's lips, her nails leaving red trails along the blonde's back as she felt her body begin to spasm with the wonderful orgasmic preamble.

"Stop…" Regina nearly sobbed, her thighs clenching together as her black eyes fell open, "Emma, stop…"

"Stop?" Emma balked her voice high, and tight with confusion and frustration, "Now? You want me to stop now?"

Errant strands of dark hair spilled onto Regina's cheeks as she nodded eagerly, her lips swollen with lust, and her cheeks flushed with heat, and perhaps a heaping helping of uncharacteristic embarrassment. Growling deeply within her throat, Emma let her fingers disentangle from the brunette, her green eyes dark and intense as she took a small step back. Opening her mouth to say something, the blonde's words were quickly stopped as Regina took Emma's fingers into her mouth, sucking on them hard, humming with arousal as she tasted herself. Emma's knees buckled as she watched, and felt the other woman assault her with the most erotic and sensual ministration that she had ever witnessed.

"Regina…" she sighed, as her eyes followed Regina's lips, watching with rapt attention as the fingers were removed from the warm, wet depths.

"Quiet, Ms. Swan," the other woman instructed, as she turned, and pushed Emma up against the wall, licking her lips greedily in anticipation. "It's my turn now."

Dark, hungry eyes stared at the blonde with a look of possessive intent, which made Emma reel with pleasure, instead of disdain which would generally have been normal for her. But there had always been something about Regina, something that made Emma's heart beat in uncontrollable spurts, something that made her want—need—to be had, and owned by this woman. Shaking the thoughts away, the blonde felt herself shivering violently as Regina's hands roamed over her breasts, down her hips and onto her thighs. Moaning noisily, Emma arched her body forward, supplementing herself to the other woman as she felt those tantalizing hands begin sliding her dress up to her hips. The white material bunched up in messy rumples just below the blonde's naval, and she found herself unconsciously spreading her legs apart.

A delicious, full, white smile loomed throughout the dark alley and shone with carnal intent, alighting Regina's face to Emma as she watched her slowly fall onto her knees. Moaning at the sight of the brunette on the ground, her mouth only inches away from where Emma needed her most; the blonde tangled her fingers into the thick, dark hair and coaxed Regina's face closer to her sex. Regina took in a deep breath, the smell of Emma's arousal teasing her senses made the brunette's pussy jolt with unadulterated need. A growl rumbled through Regina's chest as she reached forward, stripping Emma of her underwear, and lifted a pale, thin thigh onto her shoulder.

"Fuck…" the blonde cried out, her heel digging into Regina's back as she felt a confident tongue take a slow, bold stroke across her outer lips.

Chuckling quietly against the wet flesh surrounding her mouth, Regina spread Emma's sex with her fingers and started to suck the small bundle of nerves furiously. Green eyes widened as she felt the talented woman licking and sucking in all of the right places, she could sense herself starting to become fully unwound, but she held tight to Regina, and clenched her eyes shut. Spasms and quakes ricocheted throughout Emma's body, and she whimpered and moaned as her hips bucked hard and sporadically against the intoxicating mouth between her thighs. The combination of sounds, tastes, and sensations began to drive the brunette into a frenzy and she moaned softly as her free hand fell between her legs, where she couldn't help but touch herself.

Taking Emma's clit between her teeth lightly, Regina began to flick her tongue across it in quick, steady succession, over and over again while she added more pressure to the fingers she had between her own legs. The moans, and cries above her began to grow louder and more frequent, and the brunette felt her own body begin to coil, and shake as a climax started to roll throughout her frame. A loud, sobbing cry was ripped from Regina's lips, her free hand slithering up the blonde's body to her breast, her fingers begging for support and purchase as she grew weak. Green eyes shot open then, as Emma whimpered softly, her gaze drifting down to the slender hand gripping her chest. A loud, breathless gasp stuck within the blonde's throat as her focus played across the shimmering diamond that matched her own, the sight made something within Emma snap, and she felt her muscles tighten, and her limbs grow still; her center clenched, and reveled as she came hard into her fiancee's awaiting mouth.

Their soft moans and heavy breaths culminated into a beautiful harmony of passion as their sounds wafted throughout the empty alley way. After a few moments of rest, Emma shifted against the wall, sighing contentedly as she lowered her hands, cupping Regina's burning cheeks. Smiling a tired smile, the blonde coaxed her lover to stand, and her green eyes glimmered and danced with a raw and intense love as black eyes met her own. Surging forward, Emma hastily pressed their lips together into a searing, slow burning kiss that ignited the embers of their very souls.

"I love you…" the blonde whispered against the full lips against her own, before claiming them once more.

"I love you, too, Emma," Regina smiled, a soft, sweet smile that was reserved solely for Emma and their son. She had once thought that she would never have the capacity or desire to love another person, aside from Henry, and yet this dizzying, and irritating blonde had climbed inside her cold and aching heart and tended the simpering coals until a monstrous fire was created. "So much…"

* * *

**A/N: So...it's been a ridiculously long time since I've posted anything, so I'm a little rusty (apologies if this sucks hardcore, because, like I said, my skills are rusty.) Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this little work of fluffy smut. If you like it, or don't like it, or just have something to say, feel free to let me know all of your thoughts in a review :)**


End file.
